Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais
by Alyssen.Malfoy
Summary: "Ma douleur porte ton nom, ma peaux est recouverte des cicatrices que tu as infligé à mon coeur, mes yeux obéissent à tes ordres et ne veulent cesser de pleurer, je n'ai plus d'âme, tu me l'as prise, j'ai perdu ma chaleur en réchauffant ton coeur"


Coucou tout le monde. Alors… voici un OS triste, vraiment, qui peux choquer. Donc âme sensible, s'abstenir. Le rating M est justifié. Il n'y à pas que dans le côté, sexuelle je dirais, ou les mots ne sont pas… rude mais où l'acte en lui même est bien détailler… ! Mais aussi pour le côté violent… qui n'en ai pas vraiment un… Enfin, vous verrez tout ça vous même ! Il est aussi assez long, même très long je dirais. Mais je ne voulais pas me lancer dans plusieurs chapitres par peur de ne pas faire quelques choses de bon. Sinon, ceci est mon premier OS donc surtout n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis. J'attends vos critique avec impatiente ! Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, qui sont essentiellement de conjugaison… Sorry ! J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop gênant. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, journée ou soirée, et je vous fais pleins des gros bisous ! Allysen Malfoy

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais

Mon état est définitivement déplorable. Aucun sort, aucun maquillage ne fera disparaître mes cernes, ne cachera mes yeux bouffis. Aucune lentille de contact ne rendra sa flamme à mon regard. Rien, ne m'empêchera de continuer à faire glisser cette lame froide sur mon poignet, ni cette fulgurante sensation de jouissance à sentir mon sang dégouliner sensiblement sur ma peau pâle et douce. Enfin par endroits. La où les croutes de mes précédentes pulsions ne la recouvrent pas. En même temps que le liquide rougeâtre s'écoule, ironiquement la douleur s'amenuise. Sa douleur. "Ma douleur porte ton nom, ma peaux est recouverte des cicatrices que tu as infligé à mon coeur, mes yeux obéissent à tes ordres et ne veulent cesser de pleurer, je n'ai plus d'âme, tu me l'as prise, j'ai perdu ma chaleur en réchauffant ton coeur protéger de glace, j'ai perdu le goût de vivre quand je t'ai appris à m'aimer, j'ai tout perdu, parce que tu m'as tout pris, mais ça je m'en fiche. Je m'en ficherais si toi tu étais resté. Et le seul droit que j'ai sur moi, c'est décider de vivre ou de mourir"

…

_- Si tu ne le fais pas Drago, je le ferais pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre ! _

_- Pansy… je ne sais pas.._

J_'étais avec Ginny dans les couloirs, la raccompagnant dans la salle commune des Griffondors après que nous ayons passé la soirée à papoter dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Drago avait mystérieusement disparu il y à une heure de ça. Je me stoppais en entendant sa voix au bout du couloir. Ginny s'arrêta elle aussi quand mon bras la retint pour écouter. _

_- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu…_

_- Chuttt ! _

_- Mais…._

_Elle arrêta de parler en apercevant elle aussi Drago et Pansy en pleine conversation. _

_- Tu préfère la protéger elle ? _

_- …_

_- Tu dois faire quelque chose…. On ne peux plus attendre ! _

_- Mais même si je le voulais, je ne sais pas si je le pourrais et comment je ferais ? _

_Drago, dos à nous passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pansy en face de lui, soupira, jeta un regard derrière son épaule et nous aperçu avant même qu'on est le temps de s'en apercevoir. Elle reporta son regard sur Drago, lui souffla quelque chose et alors que je m'attendais à le voir se retourner d'une seconde à l'autre, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ginny a plaqué une main sur sa bouche et moi j'ai serré les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Un courant d'air froid s'est vicieusement faufiler en moi et j'ai entourée mon buste de mes bras dans le but de me protéger. Mes larmes chaudes et mon coeur en ébullition qui se tordait comme pour s'éponger de tout ses mensonges contrastait avec le froid qui m'envahissait. Malfoy s'est alors doucement retourné au son de mon premier sanglots, les yeux froid, le corps raide, le coeur glacial, et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit mon amie ma entrainée vers l'arrière. A peine, le couloir franchis, j'ai détalé, la laissant là. _

…

Cette nuit là, fut ma première en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et depuis j'y passe toute mes nuits. C'est à la fois, mon paradis et ma prison. Et pour cause personne n'a jamais pu me trouver, et j'en profite à chaque fois pour discuter avec mon amie la mort. Les remparts me séparants du vide m'ensorcèlent et j'y passe souvent plusieurs heures, accoudé, assise, debout. Accoudé pour pleurer et lui raconter mon chagrins, assise pour qu'elle me conseil et me montre le danger, debout pour lui dire de venir me prendre. Ce soir j'ai poussé le vice plus loin encore. Comme un rituel, goute par goute mon humanité, la vie s'échappe et dégringolent le long de la plus haute tour du majestueux châteaux. Assise tranquillement sans peur, je termine l'entaille au même niveaux que les autres et laisse glisser le couteaux derrière moi sur le sol. J'attend que le sang s'agglutine en regardant les étoiles, en me penchant en avant, en lâchant les mains, en fermant les yeux en imaginant que je tombe. Puis, je les comptes. 62. 62 tracés rouge vif lacèrent ma peaux. Un, chaque jour, depuis… 2 mois, 6 jours aujourd'hui. Et je ne veux plus attendre. Doucement je les effleurent, partant de la première et les caressant chacune leurs tours dans l'ordre chronologique me rappelant la douleur qu'à était chaque journée et combien chacune d'elle m'a aidé. Un sentiment me prend au ventre, doux mais puissant, et je le sent. Je sens que je ne veux plus. J'ai finis. Finis ici. Debout, sur mes deux jambes squelettique, je jette encore un oeil à mon bras, rejette la tête en arrière, aspire l'air et avance un pied…

- Hermione.

Je ferme les yeux, c'est si bon de sentir la délivrance si proche. Même à la fin, j'aurait était libre, j'aurais finis en connaissant ce que ressente les oiseaux en voilant, j'aurais connu la liberté.

- Hermione !

J'aurais du trembler mais un sourire résigner se dessine sur mes lèvres, je me retourne, doucement, en équilibre. Je sais que c'est lui. J'ouvre les yeux. Me plonge dans les siens.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que….

- Je veux partir. C'est comme ça. On avait deux choix. Et celui qu'on a fait était le mauvais. Au fait….

Je jette un pied en arrière, bascule le buste, ferme les yeux et part. Ses réflexes. La douleur veux venir me torturer. _Pourquoi te rattrape-t-il s'il ne t'aime pas ? D'ailleurs que fait-il là ? Te fais pas de film, tu sais déjà que c'est l'ivresse de ta chute et enfin que tout s'arrête que tu veux. Il n'y à que ça que tu peux avoir ! Tu n'est rien pour lui tu le sais ! _Je le regarde. Finis ma phrase de la voix la plus sage et la plus douce que je n'ai jamais eu :

- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais…

Et libère mon poignet de son emprise. Fin, il glisse entre ses doigts et moi je m'en vais enfin.

…

- Hermione…..

Une voix lointaine me parlais. De temps en temps. Pas toujours la même. Ils voulaient tous que je me réveil. D'abord Harry, Ron et Ginny. Puis Ginny seule. Elle me raconter se qu'il se passait, pleurée, me demandé pourquoi. Là je sais que s'est elle. Depuis un petit moment je sentais la brume qui m'avait envahi se dissipait et je me rapprocher de plus en plus de sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je peux rien leur dire… Et Malfoy ! J'ai tellement envie de l'étriper ! Mais je suis sur qu'il n'y à que pour lui que tu te réveillerais.

C'est faux, si il y a quelqu'un pour qui je me lèverais, ça ne serait pas pour lui. Si je me levais, si, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ça serait. Je me sens déjà lasse rien que d'y penser. Je suis sur que même une entaille, aussi profonde et douloureuse soit-elle ne me sortirais pas de ma léthargie. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je ne suis qu'une âme errante possédant encore son enveloppe corporelle. C'est tout.

- Mione… Si tu savait comme je m'en veux ! Je… j'aurais du être là, prévoir tout ça, voir que tu allais si mal ! Hermione, tu me manque tellement !

_Ginny… malgré le fait que tu sois ma meilleur amie et que tu me connaisses mieux que tout le monde, tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ce que j'allais faire. Moi même je ne l'avais pas prévue, j'en avais envie mais je ne savais pas quel jour je serais enfin délivré. Et, personne ne devait voir que j'allais mal. Tout le monde doit continuer à croire que je vais bien. Même toi. Au du moins tu feras semblant, comme moi._

…

Ginny est partis depuis un moment, moi je suis libre de réfléchir à ce que je dois faire. Tout est calme autour de moi. Je sens la chaleur autour de moi. Je suis paisible, à moitié consciente sous les draps. A moitié endormie. Mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre des pas, s'approcher lentement de moi. Mon coeur sursaute tandis que mon corps reste insensible lorsqu'une main chaude me recouvre la joue. Elle caresse mes cheveux, puis redescend sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas le temps de reconnaitre son odeur, qu'un liquide amer s'écoule dans ma bouche. Cette main tant tôt bien faisante s'abat sur ma bouche et une autre bouche mon nez. Je n'ai plus le choix je dois avaler. A peine les 3 gorgés avalé, ma tête est en feux, je n'entend et sens presque que des bourdonnements mais il chuchote prés de moi :

- Souviens toi toujours de ça…

Je sens que je m'en vais. C'est une sensation étrange. Un à un, chaque bourdonnements emmène une cellule de mon corps, une à une mes pensées s'efface. Je ne suis plus rien le temps d'une seconde. Puis je réapparais ailleurs.

Je ne sais pas où, ni comment, mais je sais que je suis là. Le seule problème c'est que quelque chose à changé. Des millions d'aiguilles entrent dans ma tête en même temps et je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe. Je m'effondrerais volontiers sur le sol, si seulement il y en avait un. Maintenant je vois…

_- S'lut mec ! _

_- Salut Blaise… lança Drago d'un air las_

_- ça va ? _

_- Blaise, tu sais quel jour on est ? Je suis sur que tu en as reçu une également ainsi, que Pansy, Théo et surement d'autre ! Eclata le blond._

_Perdant son enthousiasme Blaise eu un air morne. _

_- Drago… tu savais que ça allais arriver…_

_- Oui, mais… je ne sais pas… je…_

_- Tu avais espérer qu'on nous laisserais le choix…_

_- Non ! Je…_

_- Moi aussi. Tu sais quoi, il y a deux semaine j'ai même rêvé que le vieux fou nous aiderait ! Lâcha abruptement le jeune homme._

_- Blaise… _

_- Dis moi que tu n'y à jamais pensé ! Le défia son ami. _

_- Je… Si ! Mais faut arrêter de se faire des illusions ! On est née POUR ça ! _

_- Tu sais très bien que c'est faut ! Tu le sais ! Chacun est née pour vivre sa propre vie ! C'est toi qui à toujours dit que tu ne serais jamais ton père, jamais le toutou fidèle à son maitre complé…_

_- Complètement cinglé… Oui, je sais, c'est ma réplique. Mais…. les choses ont changées. _

_Oh oui, malgré lui les choses avaient changées. _

_- C'est vrai. Avant tu restais dégouté par les sangs de bourbe et tu couchés à droite à gauche avec tout ce qui avait un minimum d'atout ! _

_- …. _

_- Ca fait un bout de temps que je t'ai pas entendus insulter Granger… Souri son ami_

_- Blaise…. Menaça Drago d'une voix dur et d'un regard glacial._

_- Vas-y fais moi tes yeux avada kedavrisant, mais je sais que tu as changés d'avis sur notre amie Granger ! _

_- "Notre amie Granger" ? Tiens donc et depuis quand sommes-nous ami avec Granger ? Rigola-t-il._

_- Peut-être depuis que tu es toujours en train de la regarder et que tu n'es pas venue squatter ton ancien dortoir ! Franchement, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de dormir tranquillement ! Je sais pas comment tu t'y prends mais elle sont vraiment criardes ! _

_- Je te donnerais bien le secret mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y en à pas. On est pas Malfoy pour rien ! _

_- Et avec Grangie, t'es un bon Malfoy ? Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement pour laisser place à des yeux suspicieux._

_- Attends deux secondes, tu penses que je me tapes Granger ? _

_- Peut-être pas, mais en tout cas je suis SUR qu'elle ne te laisse plus indifférent ! _

_- Blaise, t'aurais du m'attendre pour boire ! Rigola une fois de plus Malfoy._

_- Fais le malin, on en reparlera bientôt, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai raison._

A_llongé dans son lit, les mains croisées derrière sans tête, Drago songé au tournant qui l'attendait à la fin de cette année. La fin de Poudlard. La fin de ses études, de son adolescence. Le début de ce qu'il avait toujours repousser le plus qu'il avait pu. Mais c'était finis maintenant, bien avant la fin de l'année, déjà, il serait marqué. A tout jamais. A la vie à la mort. Depuis le temps qu'il y pensé, malgré sa réputation de coureur, il aurait préféré faire cette promesse à une femme qu'il aimait plutôt qu'à un psychopathe, dénudé de trais humain, et pourris par la vengeance. "Je vous promet fidélité, honnêteté, de vous servir avec honneur, de vous faire passer avant tout, avant moi ! De vous lécher les bottes et de vous sucer lorsque l'envie s'éprendra de vous…" Vraiment génial…. Tout ce qu'il attendait de la vie ! Non honnêtement. Aucun d'eux ne voulait entrer dans ce "cercle fermé et très prisé par les êtres inférieur", phrase made in papa Malfoy. Que cet homme pouvait être abjecte et complètement aveuglé par son dévouement pour "Lord" Voldemort ! Oui, il prononcé son nom. Granger avait dit un jour, "Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'amplifier la peur de l'être lui même !". Weasley, ce débile de rouquin ! Traitre à son sang, terrifié par le grand fou de magie noir ! Et Granger, l'intrépide et intelligente brunette était amoureuse de lui. Rien de plus contradictoire pour lui. A part peut être le fait que lui, le Mangemort en devenir, ne considérait plus cette sang de bourbe comme une sang de bourbe. Cette fille, était monter tout droit dans son estime le jour où lui faisant face, elle avait levée la tête, lui avait parlée les yeux dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard une seule fois, même lorsqu'il l'avait insulter, même lorsqu'elle l'avait insulter. Celle qui n'avait trembler ni quand il l'avait plaquer contre un mur en menaçant de la torturer ni même devant sa baguette pointée sur son coeur lorsqu'il avait dit vouloir la tuer dans la seconde. A aucun moment, la flamme de courage avait disparue de son regard. Jamais. "Une sang de bourbe, est sale, répugnante, dénuée d'intelligence. Ces être ne sont même pas capable d'accomplir le travail des elfes. En fait ils ne sont bon qu'à être tuer" avait dit Lucius lorsqu'il avait tuer toute une famille dans les cachots même du manoir sous les yeux d'un Drago âgée alors seulement de 10 ans. 1 an avant sa rentrée. 1 an avant de côtoyer la personne la plus….. la plus tout, qu'il n'ai jamais connu, Granger, meilleur ami d'un type à cicatrice qui avait le don de s'attirer tout les problèmes du monde sorcier, et être inférieur. Jamais, aucune fille n'arriverait à la cheville de Granger pour lui. Et ça, ça le déranger profondément. La seule personne au courant était son parrain, Severus Rogue, et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais c'est lui qui lui avait enseigné la legimencie et l'occlumencie. Depuis beaucoup de chose était resté dans sa tête mais Drago soupçonné son parrain d'arriver à lire en lui sans l'aide de la legimencie. Cet homme, c'était son père, ou tout comme. Il avait protéger sa mère des assauts de son géniteur, l'avait guéri de ses blessures infligé toujours par le même tortionnaire, l'avait guider, et pas dans le chemin que l'on pourrait croire. Et part dessus tout, jamais il ne l'avait juger d'être amoureux de Granger. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la situation… Mais contrairement à lui, Drago n'était pas près à s'engager au près du mal. En fait, ce qui le gênait, c'était que par dessus tout, il se surprenait à penser que Granger l'avait changer sans même l'approcher. Qu'en fait pour cette fille, il était près à tout. _

L_a nuit avait était courte, et ce matin là lorsqu'il se leva, la douche était déjà prise. Attendant dans sa chambre, il entendit l'eau s'arrêter et deux minutes après s'immisça dans l'antre encore chaude et où l'odeur de sa colocataire trainée dans l'air. Se déshabillant rapidement, il entra dans la cabine de douche. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende l'eau se ralluma toute seule et un soupir s'éleva tout près de lui. Ouvrant alors les yeux, il tomba sur une Granger assise sur le sol, les jambes replié contre elle, sont menton reposant sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux cachées totalement son visage et elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il voulu reculer, quand l'eau s'arrêta et qu'elle commença à se lever. Ses yeux s'ouvrir alors en grand lorsqu'elle l'aperçu dans la douche, nu. _

_- Mal…. elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait, surtout d'où elle était._

_- Je.. t'avais… Bégaya-t-il lui aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie pensa-t-il._

_- Malfoy ! Hurla-t-elle soudain, qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans la douche alors que j'y suis déjà ! Espèce de vicieux ! Pervers ! Obsédée ! Va donc retrouver une de tes conquête et dégage de… ahoumm ! _

_Plaquant sa mains contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de vociférer à son encontre encore plus d'insultes, il tentait à présent d'éviter les coups de la jeune fille qui ne semblait par réaliser quand faisant cela, elle exposée sa nudité au regard devenu affamé du Serpentard. _

_- Granger ! On se calme ! Bordel ! _

_- Arffhoumm hurfffm ! _

_- Garde ta salive je comprend rien de ce que tu dis, et je te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmer si c'est ce que t'essais de dire._

_- HURRRFMMMMMM ! _

_- Pourquoi je sens que je vais y passer la matinée….. ? Granger, qu'elle mot tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase ? _

_Elle se calma peu à peu. Il ne retira pas pour autant sa main. _

_- Je disais donc que j'ai entendu l'eau s'éteindre, j'ai attendu deux minutes et je suis entré. Je croyais que tu étais sortis moi ! ça fait une bonne demi-heure que t'es là dedans ! Et assise comme tu l'était je t'es pas vu jusqu'à que tu rallume l'eau… Attend comment t'as rallumer l'eau ? Sous le choc il retira sa main. _

_Elle se dégagea rapidement pour s'entourer d'une serviette et lui lança avant de sortir :_

_- Demande la prochaine fois, si tu n'as pas de réponse c'est que je suis sortie._

_Elle avança vers sa chambre, la main sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir la porte. _

_- Granger justement ! Je t'ai demander et tu n'as pas répondu, comment tu as rallumé l'eau ? _

_Hermione ne répondit pas et disparue dans sa chambre. _

A_près avoir cogiter toute la journée, Drago pensé enfin avoir trouver une réponse logique. La magie sans baguette. Ce matin, elle s'entrainait dans la douche, à faire de la magie sans baguette. Ce qui expliquer tout. L'eau, sa position, et le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas entendu entrer, trop concentrée. _

Q_uelques jours après cet incident, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans une situation périlleuse. Il était plus de 23h et les deux préfets patrouillaient chacun dans une aile du château. Tandis que tout semblait calme du côté d'Hermione, une silhouette se faufila derrière elle._

_- Granger… Tu es seule ? _

_Se retournant rapidement Hermione constata que s'était un sixième année, de Serpentard qui s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux et un sourire en coin. _

_- Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir. Retourne te coucher ! _

_S'avançant encore jusqu'à la faire reculer contre un mur, il rigola._

_- Tu viens me border ? Je te ferais visiter mon dortoir, tu verras mon lit est super… privilège de Serpentard._

_Relevant la tête, la jeune femme répondit d'un ton ferme et sans appel._

_- Je pense que tu peux retourner te coucher seul. Après tout, tu connais le chemin n'est-ce pas ? A moins que la rumeur sur les Serpentard sois vrai… Pas si rusé que ça en fait !_

_Plaquant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de la préfète, sur le mur, son agresseur murmura d'une voix rauque à son oreille._

_- Ne joue pas avec moi Granger. Il n'y à personne…_

_Il caressa sa joue. _

_- Ni le balafré…_

_Il pris son temps pour approcher sa bouche et l'embrasser. Forçant le barrage de ses lèvres tout de suite après et en attrapant ses poignets pour les retenir. _

_- Ni même le traitre à son sang…._

_D'une main il attrapa la baguette de sa victime et la balança au loin. Elle tenta de libérer ses mains, lorsqu'il lui affligea une gifle qui l'assomma à moitié._

_- Tu ne peux pas combattre…. Il n'y à personne pour t'aider._

_D'un geste vif, il fit sauter les boutons de son chemisier et se lécha les lèvres sous le spectacle. Le jeune homme plaqua encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'aller mordre son coup férocement et de parsemer les bouts de peaux apparent de ses seins ne se préoccupant pas du cris de douleur émis. Hermione hurla, se débattit, mais rien ni fit. _

_- Tu vois tu es à moi._

_Cette idée la dégouta, et elle pâli à vu d'oeil lorsque l'une des mains de cet ignoble Serpentard se glissa sous sa jupe._

_- Je vais en profiter et tu te souviendras de ça toute ta vie…_

_- Non ! Lâche moi ! Mais… laisse moi ! Ahhhh ! _

_Pour la faire taire, il lui asséna une deuxième gifle qui faillit lui faire perdre conscience._

_- Arrête de crier. Tu es seule…_

_- Dégage de là ! _

_Se retournant pour voir la personne qui l'empêcher de continuer son petit manège, le sixième année ne vi pas arriver le coup de poing fulgurant que lui asséna Drago. _

_- Elle n'est pas seule, comme tu peux le voir… Dégage avant que je te tue ! Dit le préfet d'une voix calme et froide, et les yeux menaçants._

_- Je t'aurais Granger, compte sur moi, tout les deux on à pas encore finis…._

_- Expelliarmus ! Hurla Drago fou de rage. Le jeune homme alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé et perdu connaissance._

_Dévisageant son homologue, le Serpentard vit qu'elle était perdu, les mains toujours au dessus de la tête, le regard vague. Mais lorsqu'il voulu dire quelque chose, ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, ses yeux scrutant la silhouette avachis de son agresseur puis se posant sur Drago. Une larme coula, puis d'autre et elle hurla lorsqu'un Doloris la frappa de plein fouet._

_- Stupefix ! _

_Se ruant sur le corps d'Hermione, le jeune préfet constata que sa tête était en sang, surement à cause de sa chute. _

_- Granger ! Granger…._

_En voyant un visage si près du sien, la Griffondor recula vivement sur le sol, visiblement apeuré. _

_- Granger… c'est moi…_

_Sans geste brusque, il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle pris après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et il l'aida à se relever. _

_- Je vais aller chercher un professeur et Mme Pomfresh, Granger… Tu veux bien ?_

_N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'éloigna doucement._

_- Non ! _

_Se retournant après ce hurlement, il fut saisi par Hermione qui enlacé sa taille, la tête niché dans son torse, près de son coeur, s'affolant. _

_- Me laisse… pas… s'il t… s'il te plait.._

_- D'accord, Granger tu viens avec moi…_

_- Drago…_

_Sous le choque, il la laissa se serrer plus près de lui encore, et réalisant qu'elle pleurait à torrent il raffermit lui aussi son étreinte. Aller voir Mme Pomfresh n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Que ce soit pour Hermione ou pour…. car si son coeur n'exploser pas d'ici là, il voulait bien se changer en scrout à pétard ! _

_- Je..me sens mal, j'ai… mal._

_- Oui, viens._

_La soutenant par la taille, ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

_- Mme Pomfresh ! _

_- Jeune gens que faites vous à cette heure-ci ? _

_- Nous faisions nos rondes lorsque mon homologue c'est fait agresser._

_- Miss ? Mais sa tête saigne ! _

_- Oui, elle est tomber, et elle à reçus le sortilège Doloris également. _

_En disant cela, sa voix trembla de fureur. Mais pas autant que lorsqu'il fut congédier par l'infirmière qui demanda à examiner Hermione, et qu'il raconta à Dumbledore ce qui venait de se passer. _

_- Albus ! _

D_rago entra suivit de son directeur dans l'infirmerie vingt minutes plus tard, et constata que la plaie d'Hermione à la tête s'était refermée, surement grâce à une potion de cicatrisation rapide, et que son chemisier avait était recousu et nettoyé. _

_- Avez-vous retrouvé le garçon qui à fait cela ? _

_- Oui Pompom, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais personnellement à ce que cela n'arrive plus. _

_- Je l'espère, Miss Granger est encore sous le coup de l'émotion et je vais la garder ici cette nuit avec une bonne potion de sommeil sans rêve._

_- Je.._

_- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas rester ici ! _

_- Miss… _

_Elle fixa Drago dans les yeux et il s'approcha de son lit. _

_- Drago, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas ici._

_Tout cela était-il vrai ? Est-ce-qu'Hermione était vraiment en train de supplier son pire ennemie ? _

_- Drago… _

_- Oui ? _

_- Ramène moi dans ma chambre…_

_- Je…_

_- Allez-y Mr Malfoy, je pense que Miss Granger sera mieux dans vos appartement._

_Hermione sortit ses jambes de sous les draps et remercia son directeur en marchant vers la porte, vacillante._

_- Tu viens.. ? _

_Sortant quelque peu de sa léthargie, le jeune Malfoy la rejoignit en quelques enjambées._

_- Granger… ? _

_- Oui ? _

_- Tu… tu es sur de pouvoir marcher ? _

_- Oui… je.. j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête, et j'avoue que je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans ces couloirs mais je pense que ça ira. Mais… merci, Malfoy._

_Il pensa qu'elle en était revenu à l'appeler par son nom, lorsqu'elle vacilla dangereusement et qu'elle menaça de s'effondrer. La retenant par la main, il se sentit soudain gêné d'avoir provoqué cette proximité. Mais elle garda sa main au creux de la sienne et s'en servis comme appuis. Arrivé dans leurs appartements, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre et se retourna pour remercier une dernière fois Drago avant d'aller se coucher :_

_- Merci…. Drago…_

C_ette nuit là, il s'était endormis en songeant qu'elle l'avait belle et bien appelé par son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Mais il fut bien vite réveillé par des cris provenant de la chambre d'à côté. La chambre d'Hermione. Vêtu seulement de son bas de pyjamas, il sortit de sa chambre et tandis l'oreille. Une nouvelle fois, la voix de son homologue poussa un cris, tout en racontant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il posa doucement la porte pour entrer._

_- Je…. nn..non… mais laisse moi ! Arrête…. _

_Désormais, la sueur et les larmes se mélangeaient sur son visage tandis que ses cheveux collés à son front._

_- Je ne suis pas seule. Je ne suis pas seule ! Il est là ! Aide moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Ahhhhh ! Dra…. Arrête ! Au secoure…_

_Drago n'en revenait pas. Pétrifier par la vision qu'offrait la jeune fille, il resta sur le seuil de la porte. Puis lorsqu'elle hurla à nouveau qu'on vienne l'aider, il s'approcha du lit._

_- Granger ? Granger réveille toi. _

_Il se pencha pour la prendre par la main. Main qu'elle saisis et qu'elle tira à elle si brusquement qu'il en fut déséquilibré. _

_- Aide moi…. _

_- Granger.. je… je suis là._

_Drago surpris lui même par ce qu'il faisait s'allongea à ses côté, tenant toujours sa main. Elle sembla se calmer tout doucement, frissonnante, après que la sueur est refroidi, elle chercha de la chaleur quelque part. C'est tout naturellement, qu'elle vint se blottir contre lui, refusant de lâcher sa main. Surpris, Drago ne réagis pas immédiatement. Il décolla les cheveux de son front, replaça quelques mèches derrière son oreille, et se mit plus à l'aise en passant son bras sous sa tête. La jeune femme lâcha alors sa main la déposant sur son torse nu. Il en frissonna instantanément malgré lui, et à sa grande surprise. Une simple main, ne pouvait réellement pas faire autant d'effet. Si ? Mais il du se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas une main. C'était sa main. Et apparemment ça changé tout. Les recouvrant du draps, le préfet s'endormis la main posait sur les hanche de sa pire ennemie. Une seule question voguait dans sa tête. Etait-il vraiment en train de dormir avec Hermione Granger ? Etait-il vraiment en train de dormir avec sa miss-je-sais-tout ? Oui, apparemment._

U_ne fois de plus, Drago était plongé dans ses pensées. Assis devant le feu, tandis qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur le canapé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement être heureux ? Juste ça. Ni richesse, ni noblesse, juste amour. On dit que l'amour est la plus grande des richesse, et qu'aimer est faire preuve de la plus grande noblesse. Il n'avait jamais compris ça. On lui avait inculquer que Galions égalait acheter tout ce qu'il voulait et que noblesse égalait être un Malfoy digne de ce nom. Jamais que l'un ou l'autre ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs se rapportés à l'amour. A sa naissance, son père avait dit à sa mère : "L'amour, c'est ce qui à faillit tuer notre maitre, jamais mon fils n'aimera, ni même ne connaitra l'amour". Sa mère lui avait laisser pénétrer son esprit lui dévoilant seulement en bonne occlumens, ce souvenir. Si aimer pouvait tuer Voldemort alors c'était une raison de plus d'être avec celle qui le faisait vivre. Comment une seule personne pouvait animer toute les cellules de votre corps ? Plus important, comment ferait-il dans un mois lorsqu'il serait convoquer à la réunion des Mangemorts pour recevoir la marque ? "Ecouter Voldemort, je peux vous appeler comme ça ? C'est pas que ce que vous me proposez ne m'intéresse pas hein, en fait si mais passons. Mais je suis tombé amoureux d'une sang de bourbe et je projète de finir mes jours avec elle, et donc de mourir vieux entendons-nous bien… donc en fait s'il était possible que vous ne l'exterminiez pas comme tout ceux de "sa race inférieur" et qui vous ne m'apposiez pas la marque qui ferait de moi son assassin ça m'arrangerait. Vous ne m'en voulez pas j'espère ?" Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Interrompu dans ses réflexions par deux mains chaudes sur ses épaules, il leva les yeux vers le visage angélique de celle qui l'avait profondément changé. Elle massa doucement ses épaules en le regardant dans les yeux la tête légèrement incliner comme réfléchissant elle aussi. _

_- A quoi penses-tu ? Questionna-t-elle_

_- A comment je pourrais faire que, à la fin de cette année tu ne sois pas morte, je ne sois pas un Mangemort et que.. qu'on.._

_- Qu'on puisse s'aimer au jour le jour comme n'importe qui si Voldemort n'était pas là ? Moi aussi._

_- …_

_- Oui, j'ai… j'ai dit s'aimer._

_- Je…_

_- On ne se l'ai jamais dit, en fait, j'y ai pensé. Et je ne sais pas toi, mais moi… j'ai besoin de te le dire. Tu vois, j'ai beau le savoir, tu as beau je pense le savoir, je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute et encore moins devant toi, mais là je dois le dire même si tu me dis que tu n'en penses rien et que.. je suis la seule mais…_

_Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, de profil, et tourna sa petite tête vers lui._

_- En fait, ce que j'essaye de dire depuis tout à l'heure et que je n'arrive pas à faire… _

_Elle rit de son rire cristallin en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

_- En fait, je t'aime. _

_Il le ressentait, lui aussi il l'aimer. Frappé par la réalité depuis un bout de temps, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il… l'aimait aussi. Et c'était tellement bizarre à dire. Mais le fait qu'elle le lui dise, comme ça, son corps près de lui, mais jamais assez proche, ses yeux qui le regardait doucement et son petit rire, le faisait chavirer, retourner son estomac dans tout les sens, et faisait trembler son coeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas comme elle, pas à voix haute. Rien que le fait de se le dire était mortelle si quelqu'un d'autre que son parrain l'apprenait. La seule fois où on lui avait dit ces mots et où il les avaient dit en retour, c'était à sa mère. Et on leur avait fait amèrement regretter ce moment de "faiblesse". Il leur avait fait regretter. A coup de Doloris pour lui, et pour finir d'un Sectumsempra pour elle au moment où elle s'était débattu pour ne pas être éloigner de son fils. Il avait 7 ans et ce moment était graver dans son esprit en lettre de feu. Jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais. Il avait était privé de sa mère pendant quatre longues semaines, pour avoir prononcé trois simple mots. Non, jamais il n'oublierais cette douleur là. _

_- Tu peux le dire, Drago…. Personne ici ne nous torturera et je ne mourrais pas parce qu'on s'aime ou du moins je crois… _

_- Je sais que personne n'est là mais… Quoi ? Attends ? Comment tu sais ? _

_- Cela fait 5 minutes que tu es partis, Drago… je me suis, un peu immiscé dans ta tête et.. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Ne m'en veux pas, je… tu avais vraiment l'air mal… et…_

_- Non je veux dire, tu as pénétrer dans mon esprit ? Même Rogue n'y arrive plus…_

_- Je, euh, je ne sais pas, j'ai juste penser à savoir pourquoi tu allais mal… et je suis entré dans ta tête. Au début je ne le voulait même pas…_

_- Je… comment tu fais des trucs comme ça Hermione ? Sérieusement ? _

_- Je sais pas. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je… je suis désolé._

_- Non, c'est juste impressionnant. Je veux dire… j'aimerais bien pouvoir savoir ce que tu penses moi aussi. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye je me heurte à un mur et je me reçois une pile de bouquins sur le crâne ! Rit-il _

_- Et ! T'es en train de te moquer de moi là ! _

_- Un peu j'avoue…._

_Doucement elle se serra contre lui. Le nez niché dans le coup de Drago et les yeux clos, elle repris. _

_- On à beau m'appeler Miss-je-sais-tout, je préférerais ne connaitre aucun sortilège que ne pas connaitre la solution à ce problème…._

_- Je sais… moi aussi._

C_e soir là, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimer. Elle s'était simplement endormis dans ses bras devant le feu de cheminée dont le restant de flammes commençait à s'éteindre. Drago les avaient alors menées dans sa chambre, allongés dans le lit et s'était endormis à son tour, rêvant d'un monde parfait où les Mangemort refaisait toujours surface au meilleur moment. Ce soir là, la regardant dormir quelques minutes, il songea également à leur premier baiser, leur première étreinte, leur première nuit. _

_Quelques semaines plutôt :_

_- Tu sais que si tu continu, je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter…. ?_

T_out les deux sans chemise, lui une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, elle déposant baiser sur baiser au creux de son cou et une main laissé volontairement baladeuse sur son torse, ils en étaient là lorsqu'il la sentit aller un peu plus loin. _

_- Peut-être que… c'est ce que je veux…_

_Elle remonta vers sa bouche, pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis passionnément lorsqu'elle remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux en courbant son corps contre le sien quand il la plaqua contre un mur. _

_- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire… murmura-t-il essoufflé par le baiser mais continuant tout de même à déposer ses lèvres légères comme un souffle sur sa poitrine encore vêtu de tissus. Tissu qui devenait très gênant pensa-t-il. _

_- Plus que tu ne l'imagine…._

_Elle détacha le premier bouton du Jean de son futur amant, en ayant pris soin d'effleurer la ligne de ses abdominaux auparavant. Allant plus loin encore elle descendit sa braguette._

_- Hermione…_

_Haletant, il buta dans son cou, cachant ses yeux remplis de désir. Hermione elle, savait qu'elle approchait d'un point sensible. De son autre main, elle rapprocha les lèvres de Drago de la peau de son cou, l'invitant ainsi à continuer ses douces actions tandis que de l'autre elle remontais lentement sa main vers sa taille, accentuant la pression au moment de passer sa la bosse former à cette endroit puis agrippa ses reins lorsqu'il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur._

_- Arrête ça, petite lionne, tu ne sais pas où tu vas…. Sa voix rauque de désir l'émoustilla d'avantage. Tandis que sentir son désir pour elle si près de son intimité l'excité au plus haut point. _

_- Dit moi que tu n'en a pas envie… _

_- Tu sais très bien que si, d'un mouvement sec il cogna son bassin contre le sien lui faisant sentir qu'il disait vrai. Mais toi ? _

_- Faut-il vraiment que je le dise ? _

_- Non…_

_-D'accord._

_Vif comme l'éclair, elle retourna la situation à son avantage. Lui contre le mur, elle contre lui, pouvant abuser de son corps à souhait. Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, glissant ses mains sur son coup, ses épaules, ses pectoraux, traçant des formes inconnus sur la peau de son ventre, puis faisant glisser son pantalon à ses pieds. _

_- Tu.. ? _

_- Je ! _

_D'un coup de pied, Drago rejeta son pantalon. Se laissé déstabiliser par une fille ? Jamais ! Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva, l'emmenant dans sa chambre et l'allongeant sur les draps de soi. A genoux entre ses jambes il observa ses formes, se baissa pour embrasser le bas de son ventre. Elle cambra son dos, rapprochant son corps plus près de sa bouche, pressée de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau. En remontant ses mains le long de son corps faisant suivre le même chemin à sa bouche, il dégrafa son soutient gorge, seul rempart entre lui et sa poitrine. Dans un baiser, il la fit soupirer d'aise tandis qu'elle agrippait ses épaules. lui aussi haleta. La sentir si près de lui était une chose incroyable._

_- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais Hermione… _

_Il mordilla doucement son coup la faisant gémir, caressa ses formes, la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte. Quand à son amante, se redressant sur ses coudes, elle l'embrassa encore plus passionnément que jamais on ne l'avait embrasser. Plus amoureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais embrasser. Il la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'il défit le bouton de son pantalon et qu'il l'en débarrassa enfin. Il frôla son humidité, alors que ses doigts dégringoler le long de ses cuisses. Sa tête suivit, ses cheveux chatouillant la peaux de sa douce, la rendant frissonnante et impatiente. Rien comparer au délice qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'après avoir ôté sa culotte il déposa sa bouche contre sa fleur. La Griffondor devint folle de plaisir, de sentir cette langue chaude laper, gouter, flatter son sexe à l'apogée de l'excitation. Souriant de son effet, il dut quand même se résoudre à stopper ses douces tortures tant les gémissements d'Hermione le rendait dingue. Elle aussi savait, qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus maintenant, mais quand même temps il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Cruel dilemme, qu'elle même connaissait. Pourtant malgré sa furieuse envie de le sentir immédiatement en elle, le jeune fille plongea dans le caleçon de son partenaire titillant adroitement son sexe dressé du bout de ses doigts, laissant glisser sa main en étaux sur toute sa longueur, remontant aussi légèrement qu'une brise et porta autant d'attention avec son pouce au gland, à son sommet humide, le faisant gémir rudement. Ralentissant les attouchements, elle libéra la verge tendu de sa prison de tissu, provoquant de ce simple fait, un halètement chez son compagnon. Entourant le cou du Serpentard, elle embrassa sa gorge offerte tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, ses bras encerclant la taille de la Griffondor. Il la redressa la tête, la regardant dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux marrons, exprimants mille et un sentiments… puis l'embrassa langoureusement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, pour mieux revenir cajoler ses lèvres, les mordiller du bout de sens dents, l'embrasser encore dans un ballet sensuel rythmé par la friction de leur deux sexe. _

_- Drago… _

_Elle se laissa basculer lentement en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle, frottant sa tête contre la sienne, contre son épaule, puis dans un geste quasi décisif elle remonta une de ses jambes jusqu'à la taille du Serpent pour finir par s'enrouler autour de sa taille. La pression entre leurs deux corps, entre leurs deux intimités bouillonnante était intenable. Alors à ce mouvement, Drago s'infiltra en elle, pénétra dans ses antre chaude et réconfortante. Hermione accrocher à lui, souda son corps au sien, s'abandonnant à lui, relâchant sa tête dans les oreillers. Ses mouvement lascif, plongeant au plus profond d'elle, leur faisait perdre pied, tout sens de la réalité. Sous l'effort, chaque muscle du corps de son amant onduler sous sa peau laiteuse, ses bras puissant le soutenant au dessus d'elle, ses yeux à demi clos, sa bouche s'entrouvrant pour gémir son plaisir. Rien que la vision était jouissive. De son côté Drago n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne l'avait pas allumer, elle était resté elle même, et avait allumer un incendie en lui qui sembler vouloir s'éterniser pour l'éternité. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapide, plus puissant, tout comme les respirations, saccadées transformé en cris de plaisir. Ondulant, la jeune fille suivait le rythme toujours plus intense tandis qu'un plaisir sans précédent s'infiltrer en eux. Plaisir qui explosa, consumant, dévorant leurs êtres. Il se laissa fondre sur elle, puis tourna sur le côté la tenant toujours dans ses bras, pas près à la lâcher. _

_De retour à Drago :_

I_l se souvenait de chaque sensation, chaque mot, chaque geste, de tout. De cet amour fiévreux qui l'incendié littéralement. Mais ce soir l'avoir au près de lui, endormis, lui suffisait._

_Aucun d'eux n'avait trouver de solution. Et Hermione et lui s'était mis d'accord pour vivre leur histoire, sans se préoccuper du reste pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient. Seulement une nuit tout bascula. Tout se finis. Blaise avait disparue depuis ce matin et Pansy lui avait donné rendez-ce soir. Hermione et Weasley fille discuté tranquillement dans la salle commune et il en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, Pansy tournait en rond, les traits tirés visiblement pressé qu'il arrive._

_- Pansy. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

_- Drago ! C'est Blaise. _

_- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père._

_- …_

_- Je dois te convaincre d'entrer dans les rangs sinon ils le tueront. _

_- Mais comment… _

_- Blaise devait être marquer aujourd'hui, mais il à refusé. Et il à dit qu'on refuserait tous. Mon père ma envoyer un hibou et j'ai du lui confirmer que Blaise mente et que je voulais bien servir Tu-Sais-Qui ! Mais Blaise à soutenue que je mentais et que toi non plus tu ne t'engagerais pas. Si ce soir nous ne sommes pas au manoir près, ils le tueront et nous aussi. _

_- Mais… Putin ! C'est pas possible ! _

_- Il n'y à pas que ça… Le maitre veux assurer une descendance de sang pur et nos famille sont d'accord. Ils ont donc décidé qu'en plus de nous lier à lui, nous nous lierons tout les deux ce soir. Autrement dit, ni devons nous marier. _

_Drago baissa la tête, anéanti, ne sachant même pas à quoi penser en premier. Blaise, Pansy et lui menacer de mort, Pansy et lui marqué, Pansy et lui marier, tout ça se soir, Hermione, Hermione !_

_- Je ne veux pas… Je… Pansy je suis…_

_- Amoureux. je sais ! Comment je le sais ? Blaise ne sais pas tenir sa langue et je suis ta meilleure amie depuis que l'on ai née. _

_- Je ne peux pas la laisser, on ne peux pas devenir Mangemorts, on ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas… l'abandonnée. _

_- Tu préfère la protéger elle ? _

_- …_

_- Tu dois faire quelque chose…. On ne peux plus attendre ! _

_- Mais même si je le voulais, je ne sais pas si je le pourrais et comment je ferais ? _

_Cette question, il savait que Pansy y avait réfléchis toute la journée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de trouver une solution en vain. Quand soudain Pansy se pencha vers moi. _

_- Drago, ils nous tueront. Elle est là. Pense à Blaise et moi. Tu reviendras et on l'aidera. Embrasse moi… c'est la seule solution…_

_Il savait que s'était la seule solution. Il le savait et pourtant il ne voulait pas si résoudre. Mais entre devoir et vouloir… Vouloir était un luxe dans sa situation. Ses amies l'aiderais à protégé Hermione, si elle lui pardonnait qu'il soit un Mangemort. Alors, il l'embrassa. Il embrassa Pansy, déposant certes ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais pour eux c'était du déjà vu lorsqu'ils étaient enfant et cela ne représentait rien de plus qu'un baiser fraternel. Pour toujours et à jamais avait toujours était leurs devises. Blaise, Pansy et lui. Il se devait de tout faire pour les sauver parce qu'il savait qu'ils auraient tout sacrifié pour lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux étaient froid, son corps raide, et son coeur coeur, des cendres, reste de son amour flamboyant pour Hermione._

E_n passant la Statue de la sorcière borne qui protéger le passage secret menant à Pré-au-lard et en se dirigeant vers ses appartements, Drago souffrait. Bien plus du fait d'avoir perdu Hermione que du fait que avant bras le brûlait surement autant les restants de son coeur. En s'allongeant sur son lit, la présence de la jeune femme lui manqua. Elle devrait être à ses côté, respirer calmement. Il devrait pouvoir s'endormir en calant les battements de son coeur sur les siens, serré contre elle. Mais elle n'était pas dans là, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle commune. Et même si elle avait était là, l'envoutement produit par la marque était encore trop fort pour qu'il puisse l'approcher. _

E_n apparence, elle ne semblait pas avoir changé. Pour tout les autres peut-être. Mais pas pour lui. Elle ne dormait pas dans les appartements réservé au préfets en chef et si au début il croyait qu'elle s'était réfugié chez les Griffondors, il avait appris par en écoutant une discussion que ce n'était pas le cas. La deuxième semaine, le temps s'était réchauffé. Tout le monde avait sortis ses vêtement d'été, pourtant elle gardait des manches longues sous sa robe de sorcière. Le premier mois était passé. Sa présence se faisait rare. Elle ne venait pas déjeuner le matin. Ses amis lui avaient fait la réflexion. Elle avait alors répondu qu'elle déjeuner très tôt pour pouvoir aller réviser avant les cours. Du Hermione tout craché. Seulement s'était faux. Il s'était levé aux aurores tout les jours pendant une semaine, était descendu dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner et avait attendu. Mais elle n'était jamais venu. En bonne miss-je-sais-tout elle était présente à tout les cours. Mais comme avant. Assise, au fond de la salle, seule, isolée, elle prenait certes un nombre de notes hallucinant mais ne participait plus. Chose plus qu'inquiétante selon la belette. Pourtant personne ne s'inquiétait. Le midi et le soir, une tornade brune lui ressemblant vaguement passé prendre quelques "réserves pour manger à la bibliothèque". Sauf que là aussi, après l'avoir suivi à plusieurs reprises, Drago s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'en servait soit pour nourrir les plantes de la serres, soit pour son hippogriffe. Le deuxième mois, elle devait avoir perdu 5 bons kilos et la seule remarque avait était d'une Serpentarde. "Je vois que tu as minci Granger, tu pourras peut être rentrer dans des vêtements taille Trolls maintenant !". Elle avait frotter son bras gauche à plusieurs reprise, avait relevé la tête et n'avait rien répondu attendant le professeur. Le seul mystère que Drago n'arrivais pas à résoudre était où est-ce qu'elle dormait. Une nuit, au lieu d'effectuer sa ronde dans l'aile qui lui était réservé, il suivit son homologue à travers le dédale de couloir que formait Poudlard. 00h00 précise. Leurs rondes était donc finis et c'était maintenant qu'elle retournait à ses "appartements". Mais elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. La suivant de loin, Drago fut intriguer par un bruit à sa droite. S'approchant, il découvris derrière une toile deux élèves de cinquième années se bécotant allègrement. Après les avoirs réprimandés comme Granger l'aurait fait et avoir retiré des points à leurs maisons, le jeune Serpentard reprit sa marche vers la tour d'Astronomie. Montant les marches,il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire à une heure pareille. Se qu'il découvrit alors, le glaça le sang. Devant ce spectacle, il restait impuissant, incapable de faire un seul geste. Elle lâcha la lame qui tomba sur le sol, dégoulinante de sang et se mis debout sur la rembarre où elle était précédemment assise. Elle n'allait pas le faire n'est ce pas ? Mais elle s'avancer, se pencher, se balancer de plus en plus et il su qu'elle allait le faire. Alors il l'appela. Elle ne réagit pas. Jouait-elle avec ses nerfs ? Il l'appela encore une fois et cette fois elle se retourna._

- Hermione qu'est-ce que….

- Je veux partir. C'est comme ça. On avait deux choix. Et celui qu'on a fait était le mauvais. Au fait….

Souriante, elle se laissa submerger par le vide. Vif, Drago la rattrapa inextrémiste par le poignet. D'où il était il pouvait les voir. Les cicatrices. Mais pendant qu'il découvrait ses marques, elle découvrait aussi la sienne, pourtant elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerais.

Elle libère son poignet de son emprise. Fin, il glisse entre ses doigts et elle chute. Le sorcier à a peine le temps lancer un sort de ralentissement qu'elle à déjà presque touchait le sol.

D_epuis cette nuit là il ne dort plus, alors doucement, il murmure les paroles d'une chanson. Chanson, qu'il aurait pu écrire tellement il pensait et vivait chacune de ses paroles_

_Is she the sign with a different life ? _

_Est-elle le signe d'une vie différente _

_Words cannot describe the way i'm feeling _

_Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ce que je ressens _

_Cause I've been searching in my head_

_Parce que j'ai était cherché dans ma tête_

_For the words I thought she said_

_Les mots que je pense, elle à dit_

_For too long _

_Pendant trop longtemps _

_I feel her slipping through my fingers_

_Je la sens glisser entre mes doigts_

_Now she's gone_

_Maintenant qu'elle est partie_

_I'm sleeping with the light on_

_Je dors avec la lumière allumée _

_And sharks swim through my veins now _

_Et des requins nagent dans mes veines maintenant, _

_That she's gone _

_Qu'elle est partie_

_I'm sleeping with the light on_

_Je dors avec la lumière allumée _

...

Le retour à la réalité est brutal. J'ai l'impression désagréable de peser cent fois mon poids. Mais je suis de nouveau, moi. C'est bizarre à dire, mais c'est ça que je ressens. Est-il possible qu'il m'ai fait boire ses souvenirs ? Je ne vois aucune autre raison à ce… cette chose. Des millions de données envahissent mon cerveau et j'ai la tête comme un chaudron. Il est Mangemort, il m'aime, je ne suis pas morte. C'est beaucoup d'informations en même temps et pourtant je ne veux pas me rendormir. Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux, sonder son âme comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis longtemps et savoir si tout ça est vrai. Parce que sinon, je ne sais pourquoi je suis toujours vivante mais je ne le resterais pas longtemps. J'ouvris les yeux, un par un. Et lorsque je les ouvris se que je vis me figea. St Mangouste ? J'était si blessé que ça. Une infirmière entra et poussa un cri perçant en m'apercevant.

Voilà des heures que je passais sous divers baguettes, voyais plusieurs médicomages et enfin ce tourbillon pris fin lorsqu'on me ramena dans ma chambre me reposer. Et quelle besoins de repose. je venais d'apprendre que j'avais dormis, juste 5 ans ! Mais même après autant de sommeil, leurs allées et retours m'avait épuisé et j'éprouver une irrésistible envie de m'assoupir quelque minutes.

- Enfin, j'ai cru que les médicomages avaient mentis et que tu ne t'était pas réveillé.

Mon coeur s'offrit le luxe de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour repartir de plus belle. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui n'est-ce-pas ? Je tournais la tête à droite.

- Merlin ! Drago ?

- Eh oui…

- Mais je suis pas sensé avoir fait un bond de 5 ans dans le temps ?

- Si. En dormant.

- Mais…

- Moi je l'ai fait en restant avec toi…

_- _Tu es resté avec moi… attend les rêves..

- C'était vrai. Alors miss-je-sais-tout une idée sur la potion ?

- Tes souvenirs, triées, mi en bouteille. Normalement on les verse dans une pensine mais dans de rare cas on peu les faire ingurgiter. Seulement il faut des conditions précises. L'une d'elle est que le patient soit inconscient…. Pourtant je t'ai entendu…

_- _…

_- _Mais alors, tu es resté… 5 ans ici ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai travaillé aussi. Cesse de me prendre pour fainéant petite Griffondor. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je suis très actif !

- …

_- _En fait j'attendais quelque chose…

_- _Tu.. Qu'est ce que tu attendais ?

- Je savais que tu te réveillerais, je voulu juste savoir si tu pensés tes dernières paroles…

_- …. _

Et je réalisais. D'une même voix, on récita :

- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais !

Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à la fin fin de cet OS. J'en suis plutôt fier. Il respecte l'idée d'origine, que je voulais conserver à tout prix : La douleur des personnages. Quelque en soit la cause, je voulais qu'on puisse quasiment ressentir leur peine. Surtout celle d'Hermione, qui pour le coup, j'ai décider de montrer sous son jour de femme, blessé, amoureuse. Elle est toujours courageuse, tout ça, mais là son courage est… différent. Songez au courage qu'il faut pour faire tout ce qu'elle fait. On dit toujours que le suicide est un acte de lâcheté, moi je crois que parfois la mort peut-être le seul recours. La souffrance n'a pas de limite. La mort est une limite… La chanson que Drago chante est un extrait de _Sleeping with the light on _de Busted. Je voulais aussi vraiment montrer le cruel dilemme qu'est l'amour, quelque soit la situation. On n'est pas tous confronter à Voldemort et on ne dois pas choisir amour ou mort. Mais quand même… parfois ça y ressemble je trouve…. La vie… Lol On dit que le hasard fait bien les choses, moi je dit qu'on dit beaucoup de choses. Et surtout que le hasards fait bien les choses mais seulement quand on ne les attends pas ! Donc si vous êtes un coeur à prendre comme moi et que vous désespérer d'enfin trouver l'amour qui vous feras palpiter le coeur et vibrer de tout votre être et bien contentez-vous d'étudier, de lire des fanfiction et de vivre sans penser à demain, pour que demain quelque chose arrive. Bisous bisous, me….


End file.
